


You will never know (what is in my brain)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, Trippy, area 51
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by Stranger Things. Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You will never know (what is in my brain)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Stranger Things. Have fun.

Josh woke up in a poorly lit room, the walls a cream color with grey accents, the bed a dark blue, the flooring a dark wood. He sat up, grabbing his head, it pounding.

 

He got up, walking around. There was a small bathroom, an empty bookshelf, and zero windows. Zero. He groaned, going to the door. It was locked, of course. Another thing he hated. He growled, going back to his bed where he fell. It wasn’t until then that Josh noticed he was in  a white shirt and blue hospital pants. 

 

The door made a beep and in came a lady in scrubs and nurse wear, rolling a cart in.

 

“Hello, Mr. Dun,” Josh immediately groaned, “I’m going to take some of your blood if that’s alright. Josh looked at her warily and shook his head. 

 

“Don’t worry. We already know your condition.”

 

She made it sound like he was sick. No. If anything, he was thriving up until now. Now he’s in some shitty place in God-knows-where.

 

“What’s that?” Josh questioned as she pulled out a white tube.

 

“Cream. It’s like a skin moisturizer, except it’ll clean your skin, make it super soft, and allow me to pierce it with the needle.”

 

_ Christ this lady’s cheerful _ , Josh thought.

 

“That’s a really big freakin’ needle,” he commented nervously.

 

“Your blood is gonna fight back, and is also very thick, therefore, I need a thick needle.”

 

Josh nodded, giving his arm to her, where she rubbed some of the cream into his skin and plunged the needle into his arm. He cursed under his breath, avoiding looking at the needle in his arm. The nurse extracted the needle in his arm and handed a towel, a black t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and white socks. 

“Take a shower. When you’re done, the man outside will escort you to the common room.”

 

With that, she left, the door beeping open and locking shut. Josh sighed, turning to the small bathroom and running the water in the shower. It was hot, hot enough to send someone to an actual hospital, but not Josh. If anything, the water was too cold.

 

Undressing, he noticed marks on his skin, circular and red, on both of his pectorals. There was needle entry on his abdomen, an incision here and there,  _ they were experimenting on him _ . His hands were somehow still bruised and dark, dry blood pasted over his hands. His nose and back were the same way, broken, bruised, bloody. The hot water would relax his muscles, help the healing process. 

  
  


Just as the lady promised, Josh was escorted by some bald guy waiting outside his door. He was led to what he assumed was the room the nurse was talking about. Looking around, he noticed various faces, but there were  _ a lot _ of them. A good twenty-four, not counting the guards, doctors, nurses, and whatnot.

 

A boy with, long black hair that covered his eyes sat in the corner, speaking something in a foreign language- Josh deducted it to Latin and Hebrew. He was shaking and soaked, like he’d just been in the shower but washed in his clothes and never dried. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Josh asked, looking at the kid. The boy looked up, his lips were blue, face pale, nose pink, hazel eyes. But he just nodded.

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

“I caught on fire,” is all he said before Josh took interest in leaving.

 

He quickly learned a bit too much about the pace he was in. The staff all had “SCP” written on their backs and breast pockets, and files were usually marked with “Area 51” and a code, presumably the different patients.

 

He was underground, that was for sure. There were no windows that said otherwise.

It could have been considered an insane asylum for all he knew, everyone was to their breaking point, if not, already there. Josh wondered about it, if he should too come to that point, what would he do?

 

Across the room, sliding doors opened and in walked a notably tall man, alongside a shorter boy with red eyes and white hair.

 

“Alright everyone, breakfast!” the tall guy yelled. He was a staff member, he had the same acronym on his back and chest pocket.

 

Everyone scurried out of the room, to the cafeteria. All except the boy with long black hair and the other with white hair. They stared at each other, though the ravenette’s was softer and more nervous than anything.

 

“You two, you’re new, yeah?” 

 

Simultaneously, all three of them looked to the same man that had escorted the red-eyed boy in.

 

“No, just him,” the blue-lipped boy stuttered out, pointing to Josh.

 

“Do you have your branding yet?”

 

Josh shook his head.

 

“Alright, come on.”

 

The next thirty minutes, Josh came out of the ‘branding office’, both hungry and in pain. He sat down across the albino boy, rubbing his arm.

  
“Welcome to the SCP headquarters.”


End file.
